The Lost Attributes
by Ryoushu
Summary: Starting a new school year at Namimori, 10 new students join Tsuna's school, and much to Tsuna's dismay, their transfer wasn't just a coincidence or a family reunion. Adopted from Fanobu :D [I'm Back! ;P] OC's


_**The Transfer Students**_

_**WARNING: Slight Yaoi may appear throughout this book. Don't like? Don't Read!**_

_**Mammon and Skull are male in this fic!**_

_**Yo! I was reading some fan fictions for KHR and I was like... Must... resist.. temptation... to write... a different STORY! Ugh! Well Right after this I will start working on my J/C/HnKnA story after this! And I promise Elijah and Eliyah will work on theirs to or I will destroy them :D Anyways... ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Primo and Co. are in a higher grade than Tsuna along with Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria, Levi, Byakuran, Dino, Reborn, Mammon, Verde, Lal, Skull, and Fon. The rest of Varia, Shimon, and Vongola guardians (exception of Lambo) are in the same grade! Kokuyo and Varia go to Namimori too.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and their characters!**_

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

Tsuna woke up with the usual kick in the head from his sadistic baby tutor.

"Ow ow ow!" the Vongola sky guardian whined rubbing his injured head. "Do you have to wake me like that every time?"

Reborn smirked as he tilted his fedora. "If you would wake up on time I wouldn't have to wake you up like that, Dame-Tsuna"

Tsunayoshi pouted as he went to the bathroom to get dressed.

When Tsuna finished getting ready, Nana alerted everyone in the house that the breakfast was ready.

Tsuna had tried to get down the stairs as fast as possible before his breakfast gets stolen once again by the freeloaders.

Of course, before Tsuna could get all the way down the stairs, he tripped and fell the rest of the way down.

"Jyuudaime!" A voice came from the door which had burst open to see an awkward duo which consisted of a laughing baseball maniac and a dynamite maniac.

"Oi Tsuna! We're here to pick you up!" Yamamoto let out a laugh while Gokudera scolded him on being to familiar with 'Jyuudaime'.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're going to be late." Reborn interrupted the two's bickering as his words had caused Tsuna to pale.

Tsuna ran off knowing that Reborn will somehow make it on time as the other two guardians followed behind with ease.

The trio happened to make it on time much to Hibari's dismay.

They made their way down the hallway to their class as they talked of random things and as Yamamoto and Gokudera argued together... or should I say Gokudera was doing all the arguing while Yamamoto just laughed?

Well anyways, while they got into the class, they sat down still talking, but with Kyoko, Haru, the Kokuyo group, Shouichi, Spanner, the Shimon group, Belphagor, and Fran included with some bickering between them until the homeroom teacher came in.

Everybody had quieted down in the class as the man announced that they had a bunch of new students today.

In total there were 9 of them.

The names of them were on the board.

Dera Keiichi, Elijah Caraway, Eliyah Caraway, Taito Akuun, Kurai Naito, Ojii Nekochii, Kaito Hikari, Nemui Atama, and Koshaku Seikatsu.

Dera Keiichi was pretty short for a middle school student. Dera had long navy blue hair tied up in a ribbon.

Dera was wearing all clothes that looked the same as his hair.

The bottoms were skinny jeans and the shoes were the usual basketball shoes, but navy colored and a light jacket, all from the same brand name.

The girls had all squealed and multiple boys had blushed when Dera walked in.

Yamamoto's hand shot up in the air right when Dera was about to take a seat.

"Yes, Takeshi-san?" Sensei acknowledged Yamamoto with his hand slowly going down to his side.

The baseball idiot turned to Dera with his usual goofy smile, "Are you of the male or female species?"

Sera's eyes twitched at the question.

The rest of the class, with an exception of Hibari and Mukuro, leaned in to hear the answer to the question all of them wanted to know.

"Well it's very hard to tell..." Yamamoto continued as he scratched the back of his head.

Dera looked down to his/her feet for a second then his head whipped back up with an infuriated smile.

"I swear on my hair that I was born as and always will be a male!" Dera growled at the class causing some to squeal, snicker, or shiver.

Sensei looked a bit worried as he had a little anime sweat drop coming down his cheek. "Sit down between Tsunayoshi-san and Belphagor-sama."

Dera just 'hmphed' and walked to his seat flinging his hair.

As he sat down, two kids who looked exactly alike besides their eye color walked in.

The one on the left pouted with safire orbs as the other one on the right smiled brightly with emerald orbs.

They both had long straight black hair that curled around the end.

The one on the left with the blue eyes wore the same brand named clothes as Sera, but his were colored emerald green colored.

The one on the right with the green eyes also wore the same brand named clothes and had a safire light jacket with a short safire skirt with the same colored thigh length leggings that lead to her flats, still with the designer brand name on its side.

"Hello~!" The one on the right with the emerald eyes cheerfully let out.

"I'm Eliyah Caraway from England! This is my twin brother Elijah!" She said as she looked towards Elijah, who only turned farther to the side so he wouldn't see her and crossed his arms.

Eliyah threatenly smiled towards Elijah. "Say something Sera-chan~!"

At that second Elijah turned and glared at his twin, and after a while his face expression softened as he sighed.

"Hi… I'm Elijah…"

He sighed again while his twin added onto his introduction, "You all can call me Yah if you want. You could also call me Ellie." She went behind Elijah and hugged around his neck. "You can call him Eli or Sera-"

"Any of you call me 'Sera' and I'll personally kill you." Elijah interrupted with an indifferent face causing some of the class to blink in confusion or fright.

It seemed like a light bulb appeared above both of their heads as they thought of something.

"Which one of you" Eliyah started.

"Is named 'Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Elijah finished and his face showed obvious curiosity with a glint of happiness.

"T-that's m-me…" Tsuna stuttered out as everyone looked at him.

"What? That shrimp?" Eliyah yawned going to go sit somewhere as Elijah's face brightened and he walked towards Tsuna.

Tsuna was frightened and paled every step Elijah took.

When he had finally reached Tsuna's desk, he cupped Tsuna's chin and pressed their lips together.

The sky guardian's eyes widened at the contact as others glared or gasped.

Eliyah just giggled as she watched everyone's expressions.

Elijah soon broke the kiss and kneeled down in front of the now frozen and blushing Vongola boss.

"I hope you will take good care of me from now on, master for I will be at your service all day everyday." He kissed the hand he took and looked into his master's eyes. "Call me when you need my service."

With that he walked off as Gokudera got up.

"What do you think you were doing to Jyuudaime!"

Elijah smirked as he sat down, "Getting jealous are we?"

"You little-!" Gokudera started only to be cut off.

"Maa Maa Gokudera calm down."

"Shut up baseball-idiot!"

"He EXTREMELY violated Tsuna!"

"Kufufu… Without my permission too.".

"Ushishishi… Why would he need YOUR permission?".

"Tsuna! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…"

BAM!

"You herbivores are disrupting the peace in Namimori. I'll bite you all to death!"

"Oya oya? You think you could bite ME to death?"

"Ushishishi. I'll cut you up before you could even try."

"I'm going to blow you up Hibari!"

"EXTREME!"

"Shut up Turf-head!"

"What was that Octopus-head?"

"Maa maa! Calm down!"

BANG!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What happened just then?

Well Yamamoto tried and failed at calming Gokudera when Mukuro decided if you do anything to Tsuna you need his permission which was questioned by Bel when Enma came to help Tsuna and Hibari entered and threatened to 'bite everyone to death' when Mukuro started a fight with Hibari which Bel and Gokudera joined in on when Ryohei decided that it was pretty EXTREME then he and Gokudera started arguing when once again Yamamoto tries and fails at calming everybody down when a loud BANG! noise were heard everything hushed.

Everyone turned to Dera Keiichi.

He threw his desk towards the wall with an irritated face.

"Shut the fuck up already or I'll beat you all the way down to hell!"

"Wao." Hibari smirked at the short navy haired boy.

"Oya?" Mukuro smirked along with Hibari as the kid drew his two mini swords which the front of both was on the outsides of his arms with a point on the top and bottom which curved around the arm to the elbow.

Dera sneered as he jumped onto the window sill. "Screw it!"

He jumped out of the window with a back flip.

"Wha?" Tsuna exclaimed as he looked out the window to see Dera still falling then all of a sudden navy blue wings spread from his back as he turned and flew up to the roof.

"…"

"Skipping class is not allowed." Hibari growled as he walked out to the roof.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A boy with dark purple-blackish hair entered the class with a bandage eye patch and a scarf covered in dry blood and some fresh blood.

They shivered at the look of him, but some girls still said he was cute.

His hair was shaggy with his bangs some in the bandage and some out with strips covering his right eye with the bandage covering while his left was a light blue color.

"My name is Akuun Taito. You can call me by my given name, Taito if you'd like…." He said quietly.

"Tai-kun~! I missed you so much!" Eliyah glomped him while Elijah put his arm around his neck smiling.

Taito gave a slight smile and sat between where they would sit.

"Haha! That was probably the shortest introduction ever!" Yamamoto laughed as you could hear metal clashing on the roof.

All of a sudden crazy laughter was heard as Dera came through the window he entered smiling like Lambo when he gets a hold of grape candy.

"Ah! Tai-kun~!" Dera smiled brighter as Taito got up and smiled and they grabbed hands.

"It has been awhile!" They said at the same time smiling brightly.

Everyone stared at the bipolar two until a certain skylark came in.

He had a few cuts on his face still angered.

"I'm going to bite you to death!" Hibari growled again.

Dera shrugged. "It didn't work the first time."

The people in the class just stared in amazement at the small boy.

Did he really do all that damage to the cloud guardian?

It seems as if they will find out since Hibari charged at the boy.

Dera's eyes widened.

He looked towards Taito and somehow managed to pick him up and out of the way.

"Eli twin devils" Dera started as he was interrupted by the two in unison.

"Don't call us that!"

Dera glared at them. "Look over Taito-sama."

They nodded as Dera went to attack Hibari.

Hibari lunged at Dera as the navy haired boy dodged and kicked his hand.

The skylark winced a bit only noticeable to Dera, Mukuro, and Bel who snickered.

The fight was getting closer to the group watching over Taito.

The twins took out their axes to block the group from hurting Taito.

It seemed as something snapped in Dera as his eyes squinted and a deadly aura emitted from him and became faster and put away his mini swords.

Hibari smirked, "Giving up already herbivore?"

Dera glared as he took out a fan.

"Awww~ You angered Dera~" Eliyah pouted.

"$10 on Dera!" Elijah yelled out.

Taito sighed as Eliyah looked at him awkwardly.

"You aren't gonna do anything?"

"No use in doing it. He never listens, but I guess I can try…" He sighed again.

"DERA! Don't kill him!" Taito raised his voice a bit getting Dera's attention.

"Un… I won't" He smirked evilly.

Dera blew a gust of wind from his fan causing Hibari to stumble back.

"STOP PLAYING WITH HIM AND END IT!" Eliyah yelled getting restless and bored while Elijah gambled with the others.

"Un I will"

As the cloud guardian attacked, Dera drew his fan and gave it a firm shake and knives came out of every point.

Right when the skylark attacked, Dera stayed still and sliced the air.

At first it was silent till you heard a dropping sound and metal clashing to the floor.

Elijah smiled. "HAND IN THE MONEY EVERYBODY!" He yelled victoriously as the others who lost groaned.

Hibari looked towards the floor.

Half of each tonfa was on the floor.

He hissed as he looked at Dera.

"I WILL bite you to death!"

Dera sighed. "Sorry but you hurt my first and only friend and boss. I won't let ANYONE hurt him!"

Hibari didn't seem interested at all as he still held his broken tonfas.

Dera sighed and asked a question which interested him.

"Would there be any place I could take out my anger?"

"You should EXTREMELY join the boxing club!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"The base ball team could use you!" Yamamoto said all giddy.

"…Disciplinary Committee…" Hibari said walking out.

This 'Disciplinary Committee' interested Dera.

"WAIT! Kyou-chan!"

"Don't call me Kyou-chan."

"Let me join!"

"You broke my tonfas."

Taito sighed, "Elijah… Fix it…"

Elijah looked wide eyed, "Wha? For him?"

"Eli…"

"Humph." Elijah snatched the pieces from Hibari's hands and placed them on the table.

"I don't need your help herbivore."

"I don't care what you need, boss wants it." Eli stuck his tongue out.

He places the pieces in their rightful places and his hands now hover over them.

After a few seconds Elijah took away his hands and left the pieces there.

Hibari took the pieces and winced a bit.

"Ah, sorry. I forgot to tell you they might be a little hot."

Hibari was about to stash his tonfas away as he felt something on them.

"What's this?"

"Ho? You like it? I was feeling creative." Elijah smiled.

Hibari read his full name on it with the Vongola crest, a cloud, and Hibird.

On the other tonfa had the same, but it also said, 'Namimori's #1 Disciplinary President'.

Hibari did a small smile as Elijah did to.

Hibari turned to leave and said, "Tomorrow be here early in the morning Dera."

Dera smiled, "Yes Kyou-chan!"

"Don't call me Kyou-chan."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sensei cleared his throat, "Onto the introductions…"

Two boys entered the door.

"Nekochii Ojii and Seikatsu Koshaku… introduce you and please keep it short…"

"Cheheh. Why should I introduce myself to those unworthy?" The boy named Nekochii Ojii asked with his light golden hair covering half his face and one eye.

He had cat ears that seemed to twitch.

Wait… they twitched… they aren't real… are they?

Well his hair like I said before covered half his face and only one eye which was blue. His hair is a little longer than his shoulders. It shagged down with his layers till it hit his shoulders.

He wore a white and black striped shirt with a white coat over it that had black cuffs at the sleeves and black lining where you put the wooden button-like things into the loops.

His pants were plain black jeans with a black belt on it.

He had a crown unlike Bel's tiara.

It was placed on the side of his head where his other cat ear would be.

The color of the crown was purple and small.

"Ushishishi. What are you suppose to be you peasant?" Bel questioned. "A king of cats?"

"Cheheheh. The Prince of Cats actually." Nekochii smirked. "How about you, commoner? Suppose to be the Princess of the class?"

Belphagor frowned at this. No one insulted him.

He pulled out his knives as the other prince to note of it and hissed silently.

As he did this a few animals gathered as others were by the windows.

"Aiyah!" The other kid who should be Koshaku Seikatsu chimed in. "It's so cute!" He said picking up one of the cats who purred in pure delight.

The two Prince's just looked at him funny when the newer one started to pout.

"I can't believe you like him better than me."

Koshaku, the cat, and Bel looked at him.

Koshaku began to smile a small smile as he put down the cat and hugged Nekochii who froze, his ears perked up.

"Of course not! I like you waaaaaaaaaaaaay more!" Koshaku said before the cat Prince started struggling.

"I wasn't talking about you, you stupid Duke!" Nekochii hit the other on the head and afterwards picked up the cat.

"You should love me better as your soon to be king." The cat seemed to apologize as the two rubbed cheeks.

Koshaku pouted as he rubbed his head.

Koshaku Seikatsu was Chinese. His hair was tied back in a ponytail.

His bangs were white as the rest was black.

He wore a black robe that hung loosely around his arms and mid-thighs.

It had black buckles that kept the robe together.

The linings were white and you could see part of the white shirt underneath along with his spotless white jeans with a black buckle.

His hands were covered with black gloves.

Just then a boy whose hair seemed darker than black walked in.

He looked at everybody and everything.

He took a notebook out wrote something and walked back to the door and showed it to something or somebody.

"Ara? You don't like it?" Said an unfamiliar voice from outside the door.

"So I'm guessing you wrote you didn't like it…" Said another voice.

The boy just shrugged and walked in with the other two following.

"Ah~! The Special Trio comes in now, huh?" Eliyah laughed.

The dark haired one just stared as the light almost white blue haired one glared at nothing while the other blonde with white streaked haired boy looked confused.

"What? What happened?" The confused one asked.

The dark haired one replied on his tablet which said, "Eliyah's usual…"

The blonde and white haired boy looked at the light blue haired one and laughed.

"Nemui! You're scaring the poor kid!" he laughed. "Eliyah is the other way!"

The Nemui boy blinked. "…Oh…"

Sensei cleared his throat.

"These people are Nemui Atama, Kaito Hikari, and Kurai Naito. They all have some problems so please be kind and help them. Nemui-san is blind, Kaito-san is deaf, and Kurai-san is mute."

They all bowed.

Kurai Naito was the one with dark black hair writing on the notebook.

He had a light blue eye showing as the other was bandaged just like Taito's, but his was on the left eye. He seems to always have the same look on his face at all times.

He wore all black clothes and accessories.

Kurai had black studded ear rings in both ears.

He wore a sleeveless black top that came right above his belly button and was tight against his skin.

He had a ripped skirt with a lot of buckles and chains on it and it came to mid-thigh with black ripped up pants underneath with a lot of chains on it also.

His boots were studded with buckles on them to.

He had an upside down triangle underneath the eye that was seen.

On his belly button was black fire.

On both wrists and top of shoulders were buckles.

Kaito Hikari wore a yellow hoodie with long white sleeves underneath.

He had dark jeans.

A pretty plain outfit, but I guess that was his charm.

"Ugh… I feel like people are staring at me." Nemui Atama said.

Nemui was really cute as the girls said.

His eyes seemed to wander everywhere with a blank look in them since he was… well… blind.

His light blue hair was short and he was short as well.

Nemui's eyes were huge and a light grey.

His hair was short and shagged to make him look like a girl who doesn't keep her hair kept neatly.

The clothes he wore made him look even more like a girl.

Tsuna was thinking all the transfer kids might've dressed a certain part of him.

He wore a black cap over his hair which was pointed on two sides making it look like he had cat ears…probably from Nekochii.

His hair was tied in pigtails… probably from Dera.

He wore brand name shoes that were light blue light his hair… most likely from the twins.

His shirt was a black half shirt with another white shirt underneath it and regular jeans from Kaito.

Two buckles were tightened on his left upper arm and right calf obviously from Kurai.

A messed up scarf from Taito and gloves and boots would leave over Koshaku.

They sat behind Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

At lunch time, Dera ran towards the Disciplinary Committee most likely looking for his newest friend, 'Kyou-chan.'

Taito looked around to see Tsuna.

When Tsuna realized someone was staring at him, he saw Taito and became a bit nervous.

"What's wrong Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked his boss with a worried expression.

"N-nothing…"

Taito began walking closer to them and greeted Tsuna with an indifferent face, but was a bit nervous himself, "Hello Vongola Jyuudaime."

Tsuna looked surprised towards Taito.

How did he know?

"I knew it! You guys also came from another famiglia to assassinate Jyuudaime didn't you!" Gokudera jumped out as Taito backed up a bit.

"No." Taito replied to the already infuriated storm guardian.

"You liar!" The dynamite maniac yelled pulling out a few dynamite as something yellow flew by the explosive already in the air.

Two axes blocked Taito along with the dark body of Kurai and the light body of Koshaku.

"Please Vongola and Storm Guardian. We came to talk to you, the other guardians, and Reborn-sama. Please don't try to kill us already." Nemui sighed.

Gokudera fumed, "I thought you were blind!"

The boy sighed and frowned, "I am."

"Aiyah! This is so much trouble!" Koshaku ruffled his neat hair out of its ponytail. "I'm going to go get Reborn!"

He slid open the door walked out for a few seconds.

You could hear him say something on the lines of, "Oh! Nihao Reborn!"

Reborn growled a growl you could hear from the room, shot a bullet, then roar out, "What are you doing here, bastard!"

"Awww~! Reborn! Didn't you tell us it was time to join the other guardians and Vongola Jyuuuuudaimeeeee?"

"You can't possibly be one of them…" Reborn didn't even know…

"Of course I can! I'm the mystical snow that purifies the souls!" Koshaku raised his arms in the air spinning into the room.

"Snow doesn't only mean pure, baka Duke." Reborn started. "It has a darker meaning… death."

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled once again put in a difficult situation by the stubborn sun Arcobaleno.

"Ah… I see you all met Dame-Tsuna…"

"…Kurai-nii?" Said person turned around.

Kurai wrote on his notebook, "Oh… Hi Skull…"

The cloud Arcobaleno ran up to the dark haired boy who let go of his notebook to catch his little brother.

"Long time no see." Collonello said giving the twins a nod.

"Lal! It has been a while! You too Collonello!" The twins yelled in unison as Eli went towards the rain Arcobaleno and his twin going towards the female rain Arcobaleno.

"Cheheheh. Viper still making money I see." Nekochii said walking up to Mammon.

"Don't call me Viper anymore. My name is Mammon."

Tsuna and the others in the room looked amazed as Shouichi and Spanner talked away with Nemui, who they found out was also an inventor.

Kaito had started talking with Fran and Bel. They communicated to Kaito by Fran using his illusions to make subtitles for him. Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa joined in while Chrome talked with Haru, Kyoko, and Hana.

Hibari came in the classroom to bite everyone to death for being too loud and crowding, but then Dera came in right after him and I guess Hibari wanted a real fight and took his anger out on Dera.

Tsuna finally decided to speak up since him and the other two guardians were fairly confused.

"W-WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Tsuna kinda yelled since it was just too much confusion and stress for him.

"Oh? I didn't tell you?" Reborn questioned knowing he didn't.

"These are the extended guardians with the additional lost attributes. We found them all together one day and they happened to have the long lost attributes of Moon, Light, Wind, Stars, Animals, Dark, Snow, Temperature, and Aroma. They happened to live together as homeless thieves, and I helped them out by bringing them into your famiglia."

There was a long pause, "WHAT?"

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

_**Woah… This was pretty dang long… I couldn't find a place to end without introducing them all until now… but I hope you liked it! I was thinking of making this an allx27, but I don't see it happening anytime soon… Please tell me what you think of it! R&R Read and Review please!**_

_**It might be a while before I actually update this fanfic though…**_


End file.
